


Dreaming

by refusetoshine



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: Beverly has always dreamed of taking her friendship with Jean-Luc to the next level.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Kudos: 27





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song "Lover" by Taylor Swift.

It was Christmas Eve. Beverly could see the swirling snow outside the window of the old farmhouse. She was back on Caldos during her Christmas break. She was sitting curled up under one of her Nana’s crocheted blankets in front of the fireplace. Her Nana was out, helping with an unexpected delivery, and would probably be gone for awhile. 

Beverly sighed. As much as she knew her Nana’s work was important, she had been hoping to spend Christmas Eve with someone. Jack was away from the _Stargazer_ on a special mission and she hadn’t heard from him in over a month. She knew it was a classified, but she still wished he’d tell her something. She was his girlfriend, after all.

Their two best friends seemed to be spending time with other people. Walker had been invited to spend time with his latest girlfriend’s family. Beverly hoped that this meant he was getting serious about her. Walker had always been in a revolving door of relationships, but she really liked Abigail. From what she could tell, Walker seemed to as well.

Jean-Luc had been a little more mysterious. In the two years Beverly had known him, she’d never known him to be in any sort of relationship with anyone. Before she’d left, she’d asked what his plans were for Christmas. He’d replied that he had some duties to attend to on the _Stargazer_ but was planning on spending Christmas Day with a friend. The way he’d said “friend” made her believe that this person meant more than that. 

She sighed again. As much as she loved Jack, there was always a part of her that wondered what things would’ve been like had she met Jean-Luc first. There had been an attraction between them from the start, which she knew he could feel too. Over the past couple years, that attraction had just become stronger. The more time that she spent with him, the more and more she realized that she was falling for him. 

Tears started to fall. Beverly knew that things could never be with Jean-Luc, yet she’d always hung on to the hope that maybe he felt the same way. Now those dreams seemed to be dashed. She’d never felt more alone in her life.

Just then, Beverly heard a knock at the door. Wiping her tears, she got up to answer it. It was probably someone looking for Nana. She swung the door open and there stood a dark figure. She tensed up.

“Hello Beverly.”

“Jean-Luc?”

The man in front of Beverly was bundled up beyond recognition, but there was no mistaking that deep baritone voice. She couldn’t believe it, but she let him in, nonetheless. He began to remove his winter outerwear and from behind the jacket and scarf and hat, she could see that it was really Jean-Luc. He came over to her with a smile, which turned into a frown as he got closer. He gently traced his thumb on her cheek.

“Beverly, why were you crying?”

She realized that her eyes were probably rimmed with red and that was how he’d known. She placed her hand on his, feeling that there was no need to deny the truth. She just hoped that she wouldn’t start crying again.

“I was upset because I felt so alone. My Nana is delivering a baby. I haven’t heard from Jack in a month. Walker’s with Abigail, and I thought you – “

She choked on her words and the tears began to fall once more. Jean-Luc pulled her into him. She was crying on his shoulder. He rubbed small circles on her back which helped calm her down a bit. She lifted her head to look at him.

“I thought you had said you were visiting a friend for Christmas.”

“I am.”

Beverly looked into his eyes and suddenly she understood. In those hazel orbs, she could see her own feelings reflected at her. There was no denying it. They were in love. 

He slowly pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

“Beverly?”

Beverly’s eyes opened and she could see that she was still wrapped up in the blanket in front of the fireplace. She must have fallen asleep. Jean-Luc hadn’t come to Caldos after all. Crestfallen, she turned to the doorway where Nana was looking at her curiously. 

“Beverly dear, why don’t you head to bed?”

She nodded and pulled herself out of the blanket, proceeding to head up the stairs. When Beverly reached her bed, she laid down, pulled the blankets over herself, and began to quietly sob.

\--

It had been a week since Jack’s death. Jean-Luc had gone above and beyond his duty as a Captain and had been staying with Beverly and Wesley, helping them get through this difficult time. They were sitting in her living room, sharing a bottle of Chateau Picard, and reminiscing of better days.

“Remember that time we rented the cabin on Balfour Lake?”

Beverly smiled. She remembered that trip well. It had been just before her wedding to Jack. The four best friends had decided on a whim to go. The evening had gone similarly to this. Jean-Luc had brought some Chateau Picard and they’d been talking about the past. Eventually, the friends all ended up passing out in the living room area of the cabin. 

When they woke up, Beverly had discovered that she was cuddling into Jean-Luc’s chest with his arm around her. The two pulled apart, blushing furiously, but she would’ve been lying if she said she hadn’t enjoyed the thought of it.

Beverly had thought that her upcoming marriage to Jack would help quash her feelings for Jean-Luc, but so far, nothing had changed. She still found herself dreaming of a life with him that she knew would never happen, especially when she was now engaged to Jack. Part of her knew it was wrong. The other part of her had dreams of him telling her of his hidden feelings and running away with her. 

Beverly heard a small snore and realized that while she was lost in her train of thought, Jean-Luc had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful leaned up against her couch that she didn’t dare to wake him. Instead, she walked into her bedroom, grabbed her Nana’s crocheted blanket off her bed and came back to drape it over him. Tentatively, she dropped a kiss to his forehead.

“Goodnight Jean-Luc.”

\--

Beverly walks out of the turbo lift and there he is, alone on the bridge, staring at the stars ahead. Jean-Luc is on night duty and she just finished up a bunch of paperwork. She silently walks down the ramp to the main part of the bridge. He sees her out of the corner of his eye as she reaches the bottom of the ramp. 

“Beverly?”

She continues her path, walking towards Jean Luc with determination. He is staring at her with complete befuddlement. She is standing in front of him now. He notices the zip to her uniform is a bit lower than it should be and her eyes are filled with a look that gives him both excitement and dread. 

“B-Beverly?”

She places her hands on his shoulders and leans over, pushing him back into the chair. He is paralyzed in fear. She lowers her lips to his and captures them in a passionate kiss. He responds heartily and grabs her by the hips, pulling her into his lap. 

They break the kiss and Jean-Luc begins to kiss a trail down her neck down to the exposed portion of her chest. She sighs in pleasure and he reaches for the zip on her uniform.

_Ogawa to Crusher_

Beverly’s eyes fluttered open and she grumbled, throwing aside the crocheted blanket and reaching for her communicator. This was the third time she’d been awoken from the same dream at the exact same spot. She was extremely curious to know how the rest of it went but it seemed that the _Enterprise_ had other ideas.

“Crusher here.”

\--

It was Christmas Eve on the Enterprise. Wesley was off traveling the universe and so, for the first year in quite some time, Beverly was alone. While it wasn’t her ideal way to spend the holiday, she had resigned herself to her fate. She was settled on the couch underneath one of her Nana’s crocheted blankets and was looking out at the space around them. Suddenly she heard the door chime. With a tone of surprise, she answered it.

“Come in.”

The door opened and in walked none other than Jean-Luc Picard with a bottle of Chateau Picard. Beverly smiled at the arrival of her unexpected yet always welcome company. 

“I hope I’m not intruding Beverly, but I figured we could both use some company. It is Christmas Eve after all.”

Beverly could feel her heart fluttering. It happened a lot around Jean-Luc, especially in moments like this where it just seemed like he had read her mind and done exactly what she’d been thinking. 

“I brought some wine, if you wanted to share some with me?”

“Of course, I would.”

Jean-Luc poured two glasses of wine, and the two friends sat on the couch together, talking about the goings-on of the Enterprise. They shared some laughs and before Beverly knew it, she was on her third glass of wine.

“I know that Chateau Picard is always good, but this one is exceptionally good.”

Jean-Luc’s demeanor suddenly changed and he went from his usual confident self to seeming almost nervous. Beverly was confused.

“Well, uh, it’s one my brother gave me when I visited. He told me not to drink it alone, so I thought I’d share it with you.”

The fluttering in Beverly’s chest grew. This moment seemed almost too good to be true. In fact, that was what was worrying Beverly.

“Jean-Luc?”

“Yes, Beverly?”

“Is this real?”

Jean-Luc gave her a puzzled look.

“What do you mean?”

“Am I dreaming or is this real life right now?”

Jean-Luc looked even more confused. Beverly sighed. She’d dug herself into a hole and now she’d have to explain herself to get out of it.

“Every time I’m in a moment like this, I wake up and just feel disappointed.”

“A moment like what?”

Beverly glanced at Jean-Luc. He didn’t look confused anymore. In fact, his eyes seemed to be showing her something else. There was a desire, a longing that she was certain was mirrored in her eyes.

“Like this.”

Beverly leaned in towards Jean-Luc and captured his lips with hers. Their kiss was gentle at first, but slowly grew in passion and intensity. When they finally broke apart, they were almost gasping for air.

“Still think you’re dreaming?”

Beverly gave Jean-Luc a wild grin.

“I may need to do some more tests.”


End file.
